


the senator's daughter

by Murf1307



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Body Horror, Character Study, F/F, obscure canon character, talking about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Robert Kelly's daughter is a mutant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the senator's daughter

**Author's Note:**

> senator kelly's daughter is in one of the dvd extra features on the dvd for the first x-men movie (2000). she manifests her mutation when the press is talking to her father about the mutant registration act, and i love her to death.

Her name is Anne.  They don’t talk about that in the news articles.  Maybe they mention her name once, twice if she’s lucky.  Otherwise, she’s ‘Senator Kelly’s daughter’ and ‘Miss Kelly.”  
  
Most of the articles are either tragic — if people hate mutants — or triumphant — if people hate her father.  ‘MUTANT-HATING SENATOR’S DAUGHTER A MUTANT’ most of them shout, one way or another, because her mutation manifested in the most inconvenient moment possible.  
  
She stays home, doesn’t come to any more of her father’s political events.  She wouldn’t know what to say, doesn’t know how she feels.  
  
Her body feels like rubber sometimes.  It’s new, it’s strange.  But she could learn to like it, maybe.  And she’s ashamed of that, curled up in her window seat, staring out at a world that suddenly feels like a threat.    
  
She stretches her neck and it moves further than anyone else’s.  It’s like she doesn’t have bones anymore.  
  
Carefully, she feels around for them.  They’re there, but only when she’s very still.  Otherwise, they seem to disappear when she overextends a limb.  
  
“Send me to that mutant school,” she says one morning at breakfast.  “I want to go.”  
  
She’s terrified they’ll hate her for what her father did.  
  
But she can’t be alone anymore.  
  
Her mother hems and haws, but her father, her father smirks.  “Of course, sweetheart,” he says, and she bites her lip, afraid she’d said something wrong.  


* * *

  
The school is better.  Some people look at her sideways for being “Senator Kelly’s daughter,” but mostly, people don’t care.    
  
She’s slow to make friends, quiet and shy, but she takes to training her powers like a duck to water.  It’s not so bad — she’s like Mr. Fantastic, and carpal tunnel will never be a problem for her.    
  
Plus, it’s kind of funny to keep her lower leg solid but stretch her upper leg until it’s too-long and floppy.  People’s faces when they see that are always hilarious — even the teachers.  She made Professor Summers queasy on one memorable occasion during training, when she took a blow to the chest by letting her ribs turn to putty and stretch around it.  
  
Soon enough, people have forgotten who her father is, and she feels free.    
  


* * *

  
The attack on the school leaves her following Colossus, terrified and too-loose everywhere.  She’s been so safe here, she almost forgot about how the world hates them, how it’s so easy for people with guns and tranquilizers to come for them.  
  
And then, when something blasts through her head and leaves her curled up and screaming on the ground, she doesn’t know what to do.  When the news reports something similar happening all over the world, first to mutants and then to humans, a chill settles deep in her.  
  
The world is about to get very, very dangerous.  Her father is dead, the world is changing, and she doesn’t know what to do.  
  
She looks around at her classmates and wonders who is going to live through this year.  
  
She’s never wondered that before.

* * *

Anne Kelly is fifteen when they announce the existence of a mutant cure.

  
“Are you going to take it, Annie?” her mother asks over the phone.  Something ugly wakes up in Anne’s gut.  
  
“No, mom.  No.”  


* * *

  
They call it the Battle of Alcatraz.  Anne stays curled up on the couch in the lounge, occasionally trading looks with Jubilee and Theresa Cassidy — as the oldest kids at the school who were still too young to be X-Men, they’ve been left at the school.  
  
“Do you think they’ll come back?” she asks, just after midnight.  
  
Jubilee frowns at her.  “Why wouldn’t they?”  
  
“That — the thing they’re calling the Dark Phoenix.  She’s too much.  And then there’s Magneto’s army.”  Anne doesn’t know what to do.  “What happens if it’s just us left?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  Jubilee is quiet, and her fingers are sparking.  
  
Anne stretches a little.  “I don’t know either.”  


* * *

  
“I want to go to Mutant Town,” Anne says one day, three months after Alcatraz.  The X-Men are starting to heal, and the school starts to feel less on edge.  
  
Jubilee nods.  “Yeah.  Maybe we should go.  That Quentin kid seems to like it there.”  
  
Theresa nods.  “Yeah.”  
  
They’re all sixteen now — Theresa’s birthday was last week.  Anne has a car and a license now.  They could go.  
  
So they do.  
  
They all dress up, Theresa in a glittering top that takes Anne’s breath away.  


* * *

  
Theresa is Anne’s first kiss, on the dance floor of a mutant nightclub in Alphabet City.  And it doesn’t feel scary, doesn’t make her afraid of what the world can do to her.  
  
Here, now, it just feels right.  
  



End file.
